


A Chance to Speak

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Agron returns from the arena, he and Nasir share a moment alone from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance to Speak

Agron pulled back from the second kiss and looked into Nasir’s eyes. He didn’t have a chance to talk to him before he left for the arena, only enough time to press a kiss to his lips. Now, he needed some time alone with his new lover.

He took a step back and intertwined his fingers with Nasir’s. “Come. I would see a room free from the eyes of the others.”

Nasir gave him an odd look but allowed himself to led to a more private space. When they reached the entrance to the temple, Nasir took the led and led Agron to a room that he had claimed for himself and the German.

He pushed aside the sheet and let Agron in first before he walked in himself. He was about to say something when Agron pulled him into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “I did not have a chance to speak to you before. I would have that chance now.”

Nasir nodded and pulled away from Agron, before laying down on the bedroll. “I still require a lot of rest because of my wound. Come and lay with me.”

Agron laid down, leaving just a little bit of space between them. He looked at Nasir for a few minutes before speaking. “I did not want you to go to the mines because you were the first person I found myself caring about after Duro died,” Agron said quietly. He reached out and gently caressed Nasir’s cheek. “But I let you go because I could not find it in my heart to stop you.”

“And then you nearly lost me.”

Agron nodded. “When I saw you on the ground and near death, I felt like I was watching Duro die all over again.” His hand moved down to the bandage wrapped around Nasir’s wound, careful not to hurt him. “Duro received a sword to his chest, so very close to the wound you suffered from. I feared that you would leave me and I would not have a chance to tell you how I felt.”

Nasir took Agron’s hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to it. “I know how you felt,” Nasir replied. “I knew for awhile, but I did not know how to approach you. I was a slave for so long that I only knew how to speak and act as such. I am learning though. The thought of returning to you was what kept me going. I wanted to see your face one last time before I left this world.”

“Thank the Gods the afterlife has not taken you,” Agron replied, scooting over and wrapping an arm around Nasir. Nasir returned the embrace and they laid in each other’s arms in a comfortable silence for several minutes. “I do not think my heart could suffer the death of another held so close.”

Agron pulled back slightly to look into Nasir’s eyes. “I am proud of you, I want you to know that. Though I did not want you to go to the mines, it was a choice you had to make and one I could not influence. The only regret I have, is that I did not go with you. Maybe then you would not have had to suffer from such a wound.”

Gently, Nasir pushed Agron onto his back before moving to lay on top of the German. “Whatever the others tell you, you had the group’s best interest at heart. If you had listened to Spartacus and everyone had gone, then many more would lay dead in the mines. You are a good man, Agron. Do not let anyone tell you differently.”

Agron smiled and wrapped his arms around the Syrian. “You do not think it was selfish?”

Nasir shook his head. “No.” He leaned in and kissed Agron gently. “You think like a leader and it was wise of Spartacus to chose you as his second in command. You stand above the fucking Gaul.”

Agron laughed and pulled Nasir down for another kiss. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

They kissed one more time before Nasir rested his head on Agron’s chest. “Will you tell me of Duro?” Nasir asked. “I would help shoulder that weight.”

“You already have helped,” Agron replied. “But I will tell you of him.”


End file.
